


Dressed to impress

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bodyguard, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Mirror Sex, Model, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Jess is a model and he's taking a photoshoot for men's lingerie. His bodyguard Ilya is subtly provoking him the whole time.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Kudos: 16





	Dressed to impress

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 26: size kink! And what's better than a model/bodyguard relationship for it? ;D

Jess was taking a photoshoot in men’s lingerie. He knew he was hot in red lace and satin, it stood out against his pale skin and made a nice contrast with his black hair and dark brown eyes. He was always hot, let’s be honest, he wasn’t a model for nothing.

That day, though, there was someone almost as hot as him making him lose concentration in the middle of the shooting: his bodyguard Ilya. That bastard had worn a corset vest under his suit instead of a standard one and Jess was going crazy thinking about it.

As soon as the photographer called for a break, the model walked straight to him.

“Dressing room.  _ Now _ ,” he almost growled, grabbing his bodyguard’s arm.

“Yes, sir.”

Jess could hear the amusement in his voice as he let him drag him away, and it only angered him.

They marched to Jess’s private dressing room, where its owner locked the door. He turned to face the other, much bigger man, placing his hands on his hips.

“Ilya Andreev what do you think you’re doing?”

Ilya smirked, taking off his sunglasses and showing his beautiful ice-blue eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,  _ master _ Randall.”

Jess felt himself blush at that title and tone, but the anger that caused it almost immediately blew off. He smirked too.

“Ah, so you’re wearing a corset just for fun?”

“You told me I should always dress good enough for you, so I dressed up for the occasion.”

Ilya vaguely gestured at the model’s outfit.

“Is that so? You’re overdressed, then.”

The bodyguard slyly smiled, taking his jacket off to show off his corset vest.

“Better?”

“Very much. Now, if you could lean against the mirror it would be perfect.”

Ilya obeyed, placing his hands at the sides of the full-figure mirror and pushing his ass out.

Jess immediately groped it from above the tailored trousers, feeling its pleasant firmness.

They both sighed, and Ilya quickly drew a hand through his blond hair in anticipation.

Randall slid his hands on his bodyguard’s hips, almost hugging him as he reached for his belt to unbuckle it. He took his time undoing the trousers’s buttons, teasing Ilya with his indirect touch.

Andreev pushed his ass further back to make it rub against his employer’s belly, teasing him too; having to obey his orders didn’t mean he had to stop provoking him.

Jess suddenly pulled down his trousers and underwear, leaving him exposed. He caressed the laces that tied his shirt to his thighs to prevent it from moving, humming in pleasure.

“It looks like I can’t take your pants off, but we’ll make do, won’t we?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I can’t get a hard-on because you’re too sexy, you know? It’d be unprofessional.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Randall went back to caress his bodyguard’s ass, spreading its cheeks to expose his hole. He gasped.

“Are you wearing a plug?” he asked in amusement.

“Breaks are too short for proper preparation, aren’t they?” Ilya replied in the same tone.

“Oh, you’re so naughty, Ilya…”

“Just like you, Jess.”

The model lowered his by then tight thong, freeing his half-hard dick and rubbing it against the other’s thigh to make him feel it.

“Well, we should get going, then.”

Ilya reached down to masturbate him, smirking when he heard him gasp and thrust towards his hand. He barely had time to bite his lower lip as a groan left his throat; Jess was playing with his plug, which sent sparks of electricity straight to his groin. He felt himself get as hard as his master.

Randall was already panting, too excited to be patient; he pulled out the plug and handed it to Ilya in place of his dick, then he pulled on his hips to make him crouch a bit.

“Get lower, you tall sexy bastard!” he growled.

The bodyguard chuckled, but it turned into moans as soon as Jess thrust inside him. He clenched around him, biting his lower lip to keep his voice down.

The model was so tempted to bury his face against his lover’s wide back, but he didn’t want to stain his clothes with make-up. He had to bite his lips too.

They could hear the noises outside their door, but instead of turning them off, the fear of being found out excited them more.

Ilya pressed his forehead against the mirror, which fogged up with his rapid breathing and hid his face from him. He didn’t need to see it to know he was a mess in that moment, but he was just too aroused to care; he brought a hand to his dick and jerked off at the same pace as Jess’s thrusts, a few moans escaping his lips.

“Ilya…” Randall panted.

He was so close, he knew he would come before him, but he tried his best to resist as much as he could; he wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was taking.

The bodyguard clenched rhythmically around his lover’s dick for that same reason.

“Jess…” he called back.

Hearing Ilya’s hoarse voice was too much for the model: he came with a choked moan, unloading inside him.

Andreev’s hand got faster on his dick, bringing him over the edge too and making him stain the mirror.

They stood still for a few moments to catch their breath, then they were called back to work.

“Coming!” Jess answered.

“Grab a tissue, quick!” he whispered to Ilya, who was already handing him one. “I love you.”

He cleaned himself as he pulled out of his lover, taking care of him too.

The bodyguard promptly dressed up and helped his client get presentable, then they walked back to work.


End file.
